Race through Timing/Capítulo 1
Este es el capítulo 1 de Race through Timing, titulado Distorsión y Caos. Transcripción Narrador: En un futuro muy, pero muy distante a la actualidad, existían dos mobians comunes, a los cuales distintos sucesos cambiaron sus vidas... Ragler y Slayd... Slayd: Yaaawn, ¿Papá, estás ahí? Shane: Claro que estoy aquí, hijo. Slayd: Jeje... ¿Más tarde podríamos ir a pescar? Shane: Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Amelia: ¿Van a desayunar o no? Shane: Después del desayuno te cuento hijo, quizá quieras acompañarme. Slayd: Ok. (Todos están sentados en una mesa desayunando) Amelia: ¿Y qué tienen pensado para hacer hoy? Shane: Pues hoy tengo un asunto pendiente del trabajo, tenía pensado llevar a Slayd conmigo. Amelia: Ah, bien, ¿y si vamos todos juntos? Shane: Me parece una excelente idea. Slayd: Umm, ¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer allá? Shane: Ehhhhhh es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora. Slayd: ... Ok. Narrador: Entonces, una vez en el planetario, lugar de trabajo de Shane, sucedió la tragedia... Shane: Bien jefe, déjeme ver si entendí, ¿quiere que suba ahí arriba a colocar estos colgantes de planetas? Jefe: Sí. Shane: Ok. Amelia: Ten cuidado. Shane: Lo haré. (Shane sube al techo) Shane: Bien, voy a atar esto aquí y... PERO QUÉ- (La plataforma en la que Shane estaba parado se cae) Shane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH Amelia: ¡No! (Amelia lanza a Slayd lejos) Slayd: Uh... (La plataforma cae sobre Amelia) Shane: Ugh.... Hijo... Tienes que.......... Amelia: .... Te queremos.... Slayd.... Shane: Sé fuerte... Slayd.... (Ambos mueren) Slayd: No... Jefe: Oops.. Slayd: ¡Noooo!! (Slayd sale corriendo) Mientras, los orígenes de Ragler Ragler: ... ???: Hijo, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? Ragler: ... Nada... ???: ¿Acaso no te dije que DEJARAS MIS COSAS EN SU LUGAR? Ragler: Pe-perdón... ???: Rgghhhh, ahora has matado a este hombre... ¡Y los cargos van sobre mí! Ragler: Lo siento... ???: ¡¡Aghhhh!! ¿¡Por qué demonios tuve hijos!? Ragler: ... ???: ¡Largate de aquí! Ragler: ... O-Ok... Narrador: Así pasaron unos días y tras una investigación, el padre de Ragler fue llevado a prisión por secuestro y asesinato, cadena perpetúa. Ragler: ... Hmph... Puedo valerme por mí sólo, no necesito a NADIE a mi lado. Narrador: Así, Ragler se llenó del odio de su padre, así, creció siendo un joven sin límites, así que cayó en la delincuencia. Ragler: Dame todo el dinero que tengas en la caja y ponlo en la bolsa. Cajero: O-ok... (pone el dinero en la bolsa) Ragler: Gracias por cooperar. (Sale corriendo) Narrador: Mientras Ragler corría... Alguien se interpuso en su camino... Slayd tuvo que convertirse en un joven independiente a temprana edad, creció, cuando cumplió 16 años obtuvo un pequeño departamento, donde se ospedó por un tiempo. Y entonces... Slayd: Hey, ¿quién eres? Ragler: ¿Y tú quién eres? Slayd: Soy Slayd the Hedgehog... ¿Qué tienes en tu mano? Ragler: Quítate, la policía está detrás mío. Slayd: No te- Ragler: (Lo empuja) QUÍTATE Slayd: Agh... Maldito... Ragler: Imbécil. Y más tarde... Profesor: Slayd, ¿podrías prestarme una de tus Shard Emeralds? Slayd: Por supuesto, aquí tiene. (Se la da) Profesor: Bien, ahora trataré de crear una máquina del tiempo. Narrador: Esa no sería la primera vez de Ragler... Ragler: Jejeje... Un laboratorio, lugar perfecto donde robar algo... Policía: ¡Alto ahí! Ragler: Uh Oh... (Entra al laboratorio) Policía: ¡Tras él! Ragler: Tengo que buscar un escondite... 520px|center 250px Narrador: Entonces... Dentro del laboratorio... Ragler: Mierda, necesito un escondite... Pero... Policía: ¡Deténganlo! ¡No dejen que se escape! Ragler: ¡Joder! (Corre) Policía: ¡Ahí está! ¡Atrapenlo! Ragler: ¡Agh! (Voltea hacia un cuarto) ... ¡Es perfecto! (Entra en el cuarto y cierra la puerta) Uffff... Espera... ¿Dón-de estoy? (Se levanta a investigar) Hmm... Investigador: ¿Quién sos? Ragler: Umm... Investigador: ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es una zona restringida muchacho. Ragler: ¡Agh! (Sale corriendo y se tropieza con una máquina con la Shard Emerald y explota) Investigador: Mierda... Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia... (Sale corriendo) Ragler: Ugh... Agh... ¿Qué... Me... Pasó? (Sus manos se prenden en fuego verde) Mis manos... Son de... Fuego... ¿Qué coño... Policía: ¡Ahí está! ¡Deténganlo! Ragler: Jo, no creo que eso les sea posible. (Golpea a los policías y los mata) Ahora, a un lado, escorias. (Se teletransporta fuera) Slayd: ¿Uh? ¿No es ese chico Ragler? Ragler: Ejejeje... Ahora puedo viajar en el tiempo gracias a... ¡Esto! (Saca una Shard Emerald) Slayd: Oh no... Ragler: Ahora puedo hacer desaparecer a ese idiota de... Slayd... ¡Muajajaja! Slayd: Esto... ¡Ragler! Ragler: Espero que disfrutes tus últimos momentos de vida, amigo, hasta luego. (Se teletransporta pero deja la Shard Emerald en el suelo) Slayd: Realmente eres idiota, Ragler. (Recoge la Shard Emerald) ... ¡Control de CAOS! (Se teletransporta) (Dentro de la línea del tiempo) Ragler: ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Slayd: ¡No te permitiré que termines con mi existencia! Ragler: Ja, eso lo veremos. (Causa una explosión que hace que ambos aparezcan en diferentes lugares) (Año 2033, en algún lugar de Mobius...) Blaster: Todo está tranquilo... Slayd: Agh... Alguien... Ayuda... Blaster: Uhmmm, ¿Quién sos? Slayd: Mi nombre es Slayd the Hedgehog, vengo del futuro persiguiendo a mi enemigo... Ragler... Blaster: Ok, ven conmigo. (No puedo creerle así de facil... Lo llevaré conmigo para supervisarlo... Veré si Strange sabe algo) Slayd: Ok, entonces llévame a algún refugio. Blaster: Claro, conozco un lugar llamado New Wood Zone donde vive un amigo, vamos. Slayd: Bien, vamos. (Blaster lleva a Slayd a New Wood Zone, a casa de Strange) Strange: Hola Blaster y... ¿Desconocido? Blaster: Hola Strange, éste es Slayd, dice venir del futuro a una misión, y pues yo lo traje aquí para saber si puedes darle hospedaje. Strange: Por supuesto, Slayd, entra a casa, puedes quedarte en el segundo cuarto. Slayd: Si deseas puedo hablarte sobre mi misión acá. Strange: ¡Por supuesto! Pero primero pasa, acá podemos hablar mejor. Slayd: Ok. (Saca sus Shard Emeralds) Strange: ¿Qué es eso? Slayd: Son las Shard Emeralds, son Esmeraldas que me permiten viajar en el tiempo, con ellas he llegado aquí ya que uno de mis enemigos está tratando de eliminarme ahora mismo... Strange: Ya veo... ¿Deseas que te ayude? Slayd: Claro, entre más ayuda tenga, mejor será. Strange: Ok, por ahora siéntete seguro aquí. Slayd: Muchas gracias. Strange: No es nada. Narrador: Mientras tanto... Ragler: Jejeje... Mientras que ese Slayd está quién sabe dónde... Yo, Ragler, estoy aquí, ¡IDEANDO MI PLAN PARA... (Lo golpean en la cabeza) Dr. Eggman: Vaya, otro de estos erizos, mierda, será mejor que lo lleve al Flying Battery... Continuará. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Episodios de Race through Timing